Havenos
=Etymology= The name Havenos was derived from the last of the Seven – Havenea, the Angel of Faith, plus the ending –os, meaning “country, land”. Havenos literally means Land of Faith. =History= When Xël '''betrayed the angel '''Scïmea and started the Miridor Vuts’eusai (Angel Hunt), a group of tribe from Vet’eya '''rebelled against '''Xël’s rule. Seven angels, known as Set’ia '('The Seven), took these tribes with them to Vuts’ïvos. The largest of these tribes were Senevi,' Ast’rari' and Qeneni. After the Git’edmor '('Sacrifice) in 642 BP Havenea gave the tribes parts of The Seven’s souls and sent them to different directions. The Qeneni stayed in the south part of Vuts’ïvos with Havenea. In the same year the city of Havenciv was founded. The other tribes each went on to different parts of Vuts’ïvos. They founded seven cities, each named after the angel, whose power they possessed, and were independent of each other until Xël attacked Vuts’ïvos again in 540 BP. The outside threat left them no choice but to unite under Havenea. The last battle, known as Valp’i Syunev (The Last Stand) '''was in 539 BP near Havenciv, where both Xël and Havenea were badly injured. The invaders withdrew from Vuts’ïvos, Xël died soon after. In 537 BP, during the last hours of Havenea, all the chieftains of tribes signed the '''Prinei Simot’ (The Initial Pact). '''According to the pact, the previous territories of the tribes were joined together and collectively called Havenos, although they did remain semi-autonomous. Seven Patriarchs were chosen, which in their turn chose one from them, namely '''Evet’ Serenai as the first Rip’ari (Responsible). ' =Government and politics= The head of the state is called The Responsible ('Rip’ar’i)' or the Responsible Patriarch (Rip’ari Vuts’rarn). The Rip’ar’i has the main executive power in Havenos. The Rip’ar’i is chosen from the 7 patriarchs for 2 years by the patriarchs themselves. The main legislative and judicial authority belongs to the First Council '(Ghecdo Neqor), which consists of two branches: the Patriarch branch – '''The Order of the Leading '('''Vart’ Vuts’iai)(legislative) and the People branch – The Voice of the People (Xano Nomoïvai) '(Judicial) '. '''The First Council has a total of 21 members – 1 patriarch and 2 members of the Voice from each province. The Order of the Leading consists of 6 patriarchs and the Rip’ar’i. The patriarchs have life tenure positions. An emergency meeting can be assembled in order to remove ''any member of the First Council, where the Voice of the People has the main authority. New patriarchs are chosen from The Voice of the People branch by the patriarchs. The members of the Voice are chosen by the people every 7 years. =Foreign Relations= Havenos maintains positive relations with almost every country in the world, with one exception being Gep’os. Tensions were running high between Havenians and Gep’ians starting from 34 AD, when Golug Xelgrosh overthrew the rulling clan of Gep’os, and started to wage war against all other nations. Administrative Division Havenos is divided into 7 provinces – Parz Each province has its own patriarch (Vuts’rarn) ''and a small council which consists from 17 to 20 deputies (Mergard) ''(depending on the province). The members of the Voice are chosen from the Mergards. Within each province there are Hator's (Communities). Each Hator is self-governing and consists of several '''Cacuteren '(Settlement). Settlements are classified as either 'Vitelo's (towns) or 'Qëvo's (villages). Every city/town has a 'Viteprit '(Mayor) and each village has a 'Qëprit '(Head of the village). They are appointed by the patriarch of that region. =Army= The 'Straht’ Havenai '(Army of Faith), 'Ts’or Qalt’rai '(Mage Force) and 'Ts’or Meqelai '(Healer Force) comprise the three branches of the 'Ap’gheci Strah '(Unified Army). During war time an emergent meeting of the First Council is convened and a new Rip’ar’i may be chosen for the duration of the war. The Commander-in-Chief of the military is the current Rip’ar’i. Demographics Ethnic Havenïver make up 87.2% (12 631 700) of the population. T’amhians make up 5.6% and Nerians 2.4%. Other minorities include Gep’sheni, Elt’evi, Zhamnians, Aqniri and so on. After the defeat of Golug Xelgrosh, the Gep’sheni were the second largest population in the country, as a large chunk of territory, called 'Ehos ('The Entry) was conquered by Havenos. However, due to the rebellion in Ehos, most of it was returned to Gep’os. =Economics= Havenos is a large manufacturer and exporter of a significant variety of products including machinery, furniture, food, clothing and weapons. The Havenian Dr’av is the most used currency in the region, backed by its science and magical technologies, its military , its central role in a range of international institutions since the Second Alliance. Several neighbouring countries use it as their official currency, and in many others, it is the de facto currency. The nation’s economy is fueled by abundant natural resources, a well-developed infrastructure, and high productivity. It is the world’s largest producer of magical inventions =Currency= There are six coins in common circulation in Havenos. The table gives their names, materials, equivalent in terms of the next smaller unit and in terms of silver ''Lünu''. ''Qrichi '''''is an alloy of silver and copper. The large coins are all the same size, around 15 grams, and roughly 38mm wide. The small coins are also the same size, around 8 grams and roughly 20mm wide. =Culture= Havenians have their own distinctive alphabet and language. 91% of the people in the country speak Havenian as their first language.